Pourquoi moi ?
by soyeon
Summary: Os B.A.P Quand Jun Hong (Zelo) décide d'écrire tout ce qu'il ressent pour l'un de ses hyung dans son bloc note et que quelqu'un tombe dessu, tout change pour lui et vit un véritable enfer jusqu'au jour ou ...


Voilà mon deuxième one shot en espérant qu'il vous plaise ^^

* * *

Point de vue de Jun Hong (Zelo)

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il a fallu que ça m'arrive à moi tout ça !

*Flash back*

Moi: Non ! non ! ou ai-je mis mon bloc note ! c'est pas possible je l'ai pas perdu quand même ! et si quelqu'un tombais dessu ? non non il faut pas calme toi Jun Hong tu vas le retrouver.

... : Un problème Jun Hong ?

Moi*sursautant*: Jong In c'est toi tu m'as fais peur.

Jong In: Tu cherches quelque chose ?

Moi: Oui mon bloc note..

Jong In: Ce serait pas ça par hasard ?

Moi: Ho oui ! merci de l'avoir retrouvés

Jong In: Je ne savais pas que tu étais gay.

Moi: Quoi ! tu as lu !

Jong In: En même temps c'est pas malin de te servir de ton bloc note comme journal intime, alors comme ça Jun hong à une préférence pour les mecs et attention tu choisis pas au hasard, Tu as flaché sur Bang Yongguk de terminal et bien j'ai hâte de voir ça réaction quand il saura qu'un de ses amis est amoureux de lui.

Moi: Je t'en supplie ne lui dire rien s'il te plait !

Jong In: N'empêche je me demande comment il a fait pour être ami avec un gamin beaucoup plus jeune que lui . Enfin une fois qu'il sera au courant de ton attirance pour lui je doute que vous resterez amis tout les deux.

Moi: Je t'en prie ne lui dis rien pitié !

Jong In*sourir sadique*: Alors tu vas faire tout ce que je te dis mon petit Jun Hong.

*fin du flash back*

3 mois, 3 mois que j'endure insultes, coups et moqueries de sa part, je n'aurai jamais cru que Jong In soit comme ça...

HimChan: Jun Hong ? houhouuu? ça va ?

Moi: hein heu oui oui ça va..

JongUp: T'es sur ? t'as l'air dans la lune et en plus tu trembles.

Yongguk: Dis nous si quelque chose ne va pas.

Moi: Il n'y a rien je vous assure ^^

Jong In: Jun Hong ! tu peux venir s'il te plait .

Hoo non tout mais pas lui ! pourquoi il faut qu'il vienne maintenant …

Moi: j'arrive !

Jong In: Suis moi tu veux bien.

Moi: On va où ?

Jong In: Dans un endroit ou je pourrai te parler en paix

Je le suivais sans rien dire de peur qu'il me frappe comme quand à chaque fois que quelque chose ne lui plait pas. Tout à coup il s'arrêta devant le vestiaire des garçons, pourquoi aller là ?

Jong In: Entre !

j'entre donc sans trop pausé de questions .

Moi: Tu me veux quoi ?

Jong In: Tu va bientôt le savoir.

Et au même moment ou je me retourne pour le voir je le vis fermer le verrou de la porte.

Moi: Tu fais quoi là !?

Jong In*avec un sourir pervers*: on sait jamais que des gens nous surprennent .

Moi: Mais de quo..

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il avait foncé sur moi et m'avait embrassé, alors là j'étais sous le choque ! il me fait quoi là ! je vais quand même pas le laisser faire !

Moi*le repoussant*: Non mais ça va pas !

Jong In: Si ca va parfaitement bien.

Moi: Laisse moi par... Ahhhh

Cette fois si il m'avait poussé contre le mur et retenait mes poignets au dessu de ma tête. J'essayais de me défaire mais pas moyen il était beaucoup plus fort quoi moi. Hoo pitié que quelqu'un vienne me sauver. Tout en espérant que quelqu'un entende mes cris je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il avait réussi à me retiré mon t-shirt, je commençais vraiment à paniqué au moment ou j'ai sentis qu'il caressait mon torse.

Moi: Jong In pitié arrête !

Jong In: Tu devrai aimé ça pourtant… Hoo oui c'est vrai excuse moi je ne suis pas Yongguk !

Moi: Laisse moi partir !

Jong In: Alors la hors de question ! et puis si tu ne te laisse pas faire je montrerai ton cher bloc note avec se que tu ressent pour Bang à tout le monde.

Non il ne fallait pas qu'il le montre aux autres et surtout pas à lui ! qu'est ce que je fais maintenant...

C'est à se moment que Jong In déboutonna mon pantalon, j'avais peur, je n'arrivais ni à bouger, ni à penser et c'est en sentant sa main sur mon intimité que je décida de réagir en le poussant violament.

Moi: Ne me touche pas !

Jong In: Tu viens de faire quoi la ! je fais se que je veux de toi ne l'oublie pas !

Je le voyais revenir dans ma direction et sans réfléchir je lui colla mon poing dans la figure et parti en courant sans prendre la peine de reprendre mon t-shirt. Je courais donc comme si ma vie en dépendait et filait vite fait à l'infirmerie. Je m'allongea sur un lit et me cachait sous les couvertures les larmes aux yeux quand tu à coup j'entendis quelqu'un entré, ho non me dite pas que c'est lui qui est là ! je n'ose pas regarder par peur et reste donc en boule sous la couverture .

.. : Jun Hong ?

Attends je reconnais cette voix . Je décide donc de constater si c'était bien lui .

Moi: Yongguk c'est toi ?

Yongguk: pourquoi tu pleures ? et ou est passé ton t-shirt?

Moi: Ha heu c'est rien..

Yongguk: Prends moi pour un con aussi !

Moi: Mais il n'y a rien.

Yongguk: JUN HONG !

je me mis à re pleurer de plus belle, je ne voulais vraiment pas lui dire j'avais tellement peur.

Yongguk: Je .. je suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessu.

Moi: c'est rien..

Yonguuk: si c'est grave je ne supporte pas te voir pleuré, ça me brise le coeur.

Moi: Hyung ?

Yongguk: Jun Hong je..

Juste au moment ou il allait parler on entendis une annonce au haut parleur.

...: Attention j'ai une annonce à faire..

Ho non cette voix c'est JONG IN !

Jong In : Je voulais donc annoncer à tout le monde que Jun Hong de 2ème c est gay ! et oui il a une préférence pour les hommes et attention mes demoiselles vous avez de la concurrence parce qu'il est amoureux de Bang Yongguk ! et si vous ne me croyez pas j'ai son pseudo journal intime comme preuve .

Alors la c'est fini... je n'ose même pas regarder Bang par peur, je me résigne à me remettre en boule sous la couette et à pleurer toute les larmes de mon corps .

Yongguk: Tu crois pas que tu me dois des explications ?

Moi:..

Yongguk: s'il te plait Jun Hong répond moi !

Moi: va t'en.

Yongguk: non ! je veux des explications !

je décide donc de sortir du lit et de mettre face à lui

Moi: T'expliqué quoi ! que oui je suis fou amoureux de toi que je t'aime à un point que tu n'imagines même et que j'ai essayé de garder ça pour moi ! j'avais réussi jusqu'à ce que Jong In tombe sur mon bloc note ou j'écrivais à chaque fois se que je ressentais pour toi et ça fait maintenant 3 mois que je subis insultes, moqueries, et coups de sa part! que si je ne faisais pas ce qu'il me disait il le dirait à tout le monde comme il vient de le faire ! et que y'a même pas 5 minutes il a voulu me voiler dans les vestiaires !

Je me remis à pleuré comme une madeleine, je n'oserai plus jamais venir au lycée et surtout hyung je pourrai plus jamais te regarder en face j'ai trop honte de moi pour ça..

Yongguk: Jun Hong…

En disant mon nom il m'avait prit dans ses bras, j'étais étonné moi qui croyais qu'il n'allait plus jamais me parler... Mais je n'y pensais plus, j'étais si bien dans ses bras.

Yongguk: Je vais aller le tuer ce batard !

Moi: Non hyung fait pas ça !

Yongguk: Si ! il a osé te faire du mal ! il a osé faire du mal à celui que j'aime !

Moi: hyung ?

Yongguk: Je.. je t'aime jun Hong.

Moi: Quoi?

Yongguk: Moi aussi je t'aime, je suis amoureux de toi .

Moi*rouge comme une tomate*: Tu.. tu m'aim.. aimes ?

Yongguk*en souriant*: T'es si mignon quand tu es gêné.

Je ne rêve pas ! il vient bien de me dire qu'il m'aimait ! non c'est un rêve ça ne peut pas être vrai...

Je me pinçais pour me réveillé mais rien je suis donc pas en train de rêvé !

Yongguk: Jun Hong ?

Moi: heiinn ?

Yongguk: Je peux t'embrassé ?

Même pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il m'embrassa, non mais pourquoi tu me demandes si tu le fais quand même andouille ! pourquoi je pense ça moi ! l'homme de mes rêves m'embrasse et moi je râle ! il mit fin au baisé à mon plus grand regret..

Moi: Je t'aime Hyung

Yongguk: Moi aussi je t'aime

Moi: dis on devrait peut-être y aller les cours on reprit.

Yongguk: Non j'ai quelqu'un à tuer avant !

Moi: HEINN!

Je le vis partir en trombe dans le couloir et je le suivais en courant alors que je n'avais toujours plus mon t-shirt, j'essayais de le retenir mais comparé à lui on peut pas dire que j'avais de la force... je m'accrochais à lui pour ne plus qu'il avance mais il arriva quand même devant ma classe il défonça la porte d'un coup de pied et entra. Tout les regards étaient posé sur nous, je lui lâchais enfin le bras pour me cacher derrière lui.

Yongguk: Haa t'es la bâtard attends un peu pour voir !

Moi: Hyung arrête !

Yongguk: Alors la faut pas rêver!

Jong In: Mais lâche moi espèce de Brute va !

Yongguk: C'est moi que tu traite de brute ! tu vas payé pour ce que tu as fais à mon mec!

Tout le monde assistait au spectacle, Yongguk était en train de lui collé des pains dans la tronche sous le regard des autres qui n'osaient rien faire, même le prof n'osait rien faire de peur de s'en ramasser une.

Yongguk: Sur ce j'ai fini et j'espère à l'avenir que tu ne t'en prendras plus à Jun Hong sinon tu auras affaire à moi !

Je n'osais trop rien dire .. c'était le silence total..

Yongguk: Bon monsieur je vous emprunte Jun Hong un moment ..

Professeur: Mais ou allez-vous ?

Yongguk: Regardez un peu sa tenue c'est pas possible il fait des appelles au viole

Moi: Quoi !

Yongguk*avec un sourir pervers*: Si cela ne vous dérange pas lui et moi avons des choses pas très catho à aller faire .

Moi: Des choses pas très catho ?

Yongguk: Ne me dis pas que tu vois pas ou je veux en venir...

il me tira par le bras vers je ne sais où tout ce que j'ai trouvé à dire c'est ..

Moi: Haa au secoure maman le grand méchant loup va me manger !

Yongguk: ça pour te manger et il va te manger et il va pas se gêner .

* * *

Bon voilà c'est pas tip top mais bon ^^


End file.
